


Hot Chai Latte

by Ecofinisher



Category: Abominable (2019)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Months after Yi has brought the yeti cub Everest back home she is comforted by her neighbor Jin, who went out for a check-up.
Relationships: Yi (Abominable 2019) & Jin (Abominable 2019)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hot Chai Latte

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a Christmas-themed AU, but it turned into a Coffee AU-like drabble, due to canon be more of a Buddhistic culture.

On the roof of an apartment building, a raven-haired girl stood in front inside the shack wearing a warm, black pullover over herself and long blue jeans. The girl was looking at a big map of her motherland China, which had stuck all over the map images, cut-outs and postcards of certain locations all over the country. The newer images she had on the wall pinned were from this year, which showed her together with her mother, grandmother and two other boys posing together for the image. The girl picked one of the images up, where they had visited together the Leshan Buddha in the province of Sichuan then smiled at the memories from that day. 

  
  


The entrance on the roof to the inside of the apartment building was opened back by a raven-haired boy, which wore black jeans and a dark-blue colored sweater with an animal paw on the left side of his chest, showing the brand of the shirt. The boy looked out at the place to see the light in the shack turned on, then he got back into the place letting the door close by itself, after that he got out at the roof carrying on each hand a black-colored cup, both filled with a hot drink and covered with a white cream a couple of marshmallows and chocolate powder over the drinks then stopped at the entrance of the shack.

“Yi” The boy called to earn the girl’s attention, who looked back at the boy while holding the image in her hand.

“Oh hey, Jin” The girl greeted watching her neighbor, which was about the same age as her walk into the shack.

“How are you doing?” Jin asked watching the girl turn her head aside to the map of their country followed by the friend stepping closer to the girl to look at the number of pictures pinned on the large paper. Yi shrugged her shoulder at the question, then noted Jin slowly reach out one of the drinks at the girl.

“Here my mother made them for us” Jin offered the girl, which accepted it and held it closer to her lips to take a sip, quickly she removes it as she burns her lips on it. “Yeah, we might have to wait a little while. It’s very hot”

“Yes,” Yi responded looking at the map back along with the boy.

“Are you thinking about your father?” The Asian boy questioned glancing at the girl, which shook her head.

“Well….a while ago I was, but from looking at all these places here, I had to think on Everest. As we brought him back home.” The Chinese girl noticed. “How he is doing, if he’s alright”

“Good question” Jin responded. “But since that crazy woman got taken away by the avalanche Everest and his family are safe. Mr. Burnish even promised to keep an eye on the mountain, if someone dared to get closer to it”

“I know, but wouldn't it be great if we could visit Everest?”

“And get myself lost again?” Jin questioned making Yi chuckle. “No, that trip was enough for now. Maybe, when we’re older we could go”

“I don’t think you would get lost again like you did last time Jin” The raven-haired girl mentioned blowing at her drink to take carefully a sip. Jin copied the girl doing the same with his drink, then gazed at the girl.

“You know, this trip we had to bring Everest back actually was a good thing for all of us” Jin stated and Yi looked up at her friend.

“I think if Everest wouldn't have shown up by our roof and took me off to the docks, I probably would still be distanced from my family or you and Peng” Yi confessed making the tall boy nod.

“If it wasn’t for this trip I wouldn't have realized the type of douche I had become and we would have never fixed the issues we had with each other”

“Right” Yi agreed. “I’m glad that we’re friends again”

“So am I” Jin confirmed seeing the shorter girl smile. “You know you can always talk to me, when you need to get something out of your heart” Jin mentioned earning a nod from the girl, afterward both took a sip from their warm drink and Yi turned around to walk out at the roof to look over the city along with the friend.

Yi chuckled as she remembered something, while Jin held his cup in front of his mouth to drink from it and looked at the girl, wondering what she was thinking about. “Remember, when we were younger and we played together here on that platform?”

“Oh please don’t remind me of this. My mom would have killed me if she was the one that pulled me back from the fall and not your dad” Jin mumbled grabbing his right arm on his elbow embarrassed of the memory.

“I believe you” Yi conceded getting up at the platform taking a seat on the ground, soon Jin got up on the roof too glancing over the city, before he took the free spot beside the friend.

On a tall building they saw an advertisement about the Nepalese Mount Everest, then the boy looked at the girl watching the ad and he carefully poked her with his hand on her leg, that was crossed over the other as she was sitting with her legs crossed and the girl looked up into the brown eyes of the neighbor's boy.

“About that part of visiting Everest one day, what would you say, if we would go together to visit him, when we’re a bit older, maybe 20 or something?”

“Are you talking for real?” Questioned Yi raising her eyebrows interested in the suggestion.

“Yeah, if we scratch up together enough money, we can afford a train ride to Nepal or even a low-cost flight,” The Chinese boy explained as the girl listened to him. “Just you, me and Peng of course”

“That would be awesome Jin,” Yi gushed in joy at his idea.

“The only thing we need is just to make the money” Jin mentions taking a sip from his drink. “And we need to set up a count for the amount of money we need to get to be able to buy a ticket”

“If we’re able to visit Everest in the future to see, how he’s doing, that would be fantastic” Yi confessed placing the cup on her lips again, slowly drinking the warm chai latte of the friend’s mother. “Imagine how much we all change on the day we would see each other. What if he was already a grown-up and maybe had a family?”

“Who knows?” Jin added looking up at the dark space over the buildings, remembering their trip to help their furry friend home. “One thing that I miss about our trip were the stars over the sky. You don’t see here any starts at all” The raven-haired mentioned earning a nod from the girl, which observed the skyline too, next Jin felt something lean on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes to the side to see Yi had lied the side of her head on his shoulder while observing the sky. Jin smiled amused as he had the girl lean on him and he kept gazing in the same direction as the girl, followed by him taking a drink of the home-made chai latte.


End file.
